Prior art optical switching systems that utilize time division multiplexing require electrical interfaces at the inputs and outputs of an optical switch. The input interfaces receive optical data from optical links, convert the optical data to electrical data, buffer and synchronize the electrical data, and convert the electrical data to optical data for switching by the optical switch. The output interfaces perform the same function but in the reverse order. One such prior art optical switching system is set forth in the article entitled "Broadband Photonic Switching Using Guided-Wave Fabrics", IEEE LTS Journal, N. K. Ailawadi, et al., May 1991, Vol. 2, No. 2, p. 36-43.
The electrical buffering and synchronizing on the inputs and outputs of the optical switch insures that data is transmitted and received in the correct time slots in relation to the timing of the optical switching system. The need for such interfaces is unfortunate since present optical switching technology allows for nearly unlimited bandwidth on optical communication paths through an optical switch. However, these paths are relatively expensive, making time division multiplexing highly desirable so that multiple channels can share a common path. Further, the need for electronic buffering detracts from the advantages of an optical switch because generally data which can be electronically buffered, stored and synchronized to accomplish the time division multiplexing within the switching system can also be electronically switched within an electronic switching system at the same rate as the buffering.